This Time Next Year
by Elycia of the Prydon Chapter
Summary: Rose Tyler and John Smith(Human!Ten) grew up in the same street. This follows their relationship over several years. A Christmas fic written for Tumblr user Andherestograce for the Doctor Who Fic Secret Santa.


On the first Christmas after Rose Tyler turned 7, a new family had just moved in opposite her. She woke up on the 25th of December and it was snowing. After unpacking all of her new toys she ran outside to play. She looked around for her friends, but most of them had left for the holidays. She spotted a boy, a little older than herself, outside the newly occupied house. She ran up to him "hi, I'm Rose. Do you want to play?" She asked happily. The boy looked down at her, but before he could answer Rose's mum had called her in. "I'm John" he called after her.

On the Christmas after Rose Tyler had turned 8, she and John (or the Doctor, as he preferred to be called) had become best friends. They spend every moment they could together, making up stories about the Doctor and his trusty companion Rose Tyler otherwise known as Bad Wolf. On Christmas morning Rose ran over to his house, only to find him outside, surrounded by some boys from their school. He looked up at her and opened his mouth to say something when one of the boys spotted her "look, it's Rosie Posie" he said and the other boys laughed "Rosie Padossie" another boy teased. "Didn't anyone tell you this was boys only, Rosie Flowsky?" the leader, Adam asked. "I just want to be with John. I won't bother you." She said. They started throwing snowballs at her. "Doctor" Rose shrieked. He looked down, but didn't do anything. When Rose realised that he wouldn't help her she ran home. Later that day she was sitting in her room, looking out the window. She couldn't believe John had betrayed her like that, and on Christmas! She had no intentions of going out anymore today. She could see someone leaving his house, and it soon became clear that it was John. He approached her house and she was wondering if he was coming over to apologise to her. He placed a poorly wrapped box on her doorstep and rung the doorbell before leaving. She ran downstairs to catch him before he left, but he had already run back home when the opened the door. She took the box inside and opened it. A small puppy tumbled out of the box and started kicking her face. Around it's neck was a card reading "From the Doctor, to Bad Wolf. I'm sorry"

On the Christmas after Rose turned 11, they all spend Christmas in hospital.  
Rose and Donna, John's sister, had been out ice-skating when the ice had broken under Rose. She had nearly drowned, and was brought into hospital with hypothermia. John was sitting in her room, looking at the shivering form of his best friend in the whole wide world. If only he hasn't been busy with stupid schoolwork, he could have saved her, be the Doctor and save the day like they had used to play. His parents had tried to convince him and Donna to leave, but they had insisted on staying and waiting for Rose to wake up.

On the Christmas after Rose Tyler turned 15 they were in hospital again. Rose had bees stupid and had run off with an aspiring musician named Jimmy Stones. John had always known that he was bad for her and had begged if her to stay, but she hasn't listened. Jimmy wasn't actually a bad guy, but his musical skills were decent at most, and he drank a bit too much for John's liking. That, and he was jealous. Not that he would ever admit it.  
Jimmy and the other band members had been a bit drink and had driven into a tree. Rose had been in the car, and still hasn't woken up after almost two days. He had been here ever since the accident, only leaving when visiting hours ended and he had to go home. He was mostly just talking or reading to her, but he liked to think that it was making a difference.  
Almost 38 hours after bring brought in, Rose woke up. He was at her side immediately, pressing the button that alerted the nurses that she needed assistant. "Rose" he croaked. He was surprised by how raw his voice sounded.  
They spend the rest of that Christmas in each other's arms.

On the Christmas after Rose Tyler turned 18 John and Rose were alone together. It had taken time, especially on John's side, to convince their parents to let them spend Chritmas alone together. However, they had managed it, and they were in John's flat now. They had cooked dinner together on Christmas eve. None of them had anything to drink, both anxious for what was to come.  
It was nearing midnight when they made their way to John's bedroom, hand in hand. They started with just cuddling on top of the covers, but as always it quickly became a rather heated make-out session. "Rose" he gasped, "You don't have to do this" he told her "if you don't feel ready, we can wait. I know this I'd a big step and I don't want to bollocks it up" he admitted. Rose smiled and kissed him again. "I'm sure. I know you will be careful with me. Besides, you are just as inexperience as I am. We take this step together, yeah?" He encouraged him. He nodded and resumed kissing her.  
Later that night, as they lay in each other's arms, both bubbling with happiness they confessed their love to one another.

The Christmas after Rose Tyler turned 19, they were fighting. Rise had been offered a scholarship for a college in America. John was trying to convince her that it was a great opportunity that shouldn't be wasted, but Rose wasn't sure how she felt about it. She had always wanted to become a journalist and John was correct when he pointed out that this was a huge opportunity for her, but she didn't want to leave her mother alone, and she was scared of what it might do to their relationship.  
"I'm going to do it" Rose had told him as they lay naked and curled up together.  
John hadn't said anything, he had just held her a little closer and repeated to himself that this was what was best for Rose, and that was all that mattered.

On the Christmas after Rose turned 20, they spend the entire day trying to get into contact. After hours of thing to get the Wi-Fi to work, Rose had given up and had left him a message on his voicemail.

Halfway across the globe, John was listening to it for the third time already. He tried not to let on how much her absence on Christmas was really affecting him, but he hadn't fooled Donna the slightest. She had asked no questions when he had gone early to bed. She just hugged him and wished him a merry Christmas.

On the Christmas after Rose Tyler turned 23 John came to visit her in New York. It was her last year in school, after almost two weeks of finals she was completely exhausted, but she was determined to spend time with him. She was standing in the arrival hall of the airport waiting for him. If she was honest to herself, she was having trouble even keeping her eyes open. As soon as she saw him she ran towards him and met him in a hug. She laughed "Doctor, you're squeezing me" she teased. He smiled at her and cupper her cheek "Merry Christmas" He said softly. She smiled at him and kissed him "Thank you so much for coming" she told him "You must be tired. My car is waiting outside" she told him. He shook his head "I may be tired, but not as tired as you look. I'll drive" He smiled. She took his hand and walked with him. As soon as they arrived at her small flat she slay down on top of the bed. He lay down next to her and she started kissing him. At first he was kissing her back, but then he realised what she was doing. "Rose, you need rest" he told her. She smiled up at him and they snuggled together under the covers. It was another three days before they left the flat again.

On the Christmas after Rose Tyler turned 24 she was finally home. She spend Christmas eve with her mother, and met up with John on Christmas day. They were just going to go for a walk in the park together before their families would meet up and have Christmas dinner together. "Rose" He started "On this day, 17 years ago we met for the first time…" He started. He gulped nervously "I can't do that" He breathed "I was going to have this great big speech about how much I love you, but you already know that. I could tell you that I want to stay with you for the rest of my life but you know that too. What I'm trying to ask is…" He sat down on one knee "…Will you marry me?" he asked her. She felt a smile spread on her face. She pulled him closer so she could kiss him. He grinned at her "I take that as a yes" he said. She kissed him again "oh shut up. If we hurry back we have an hour alone before we need to start cooking for the guests" She smiled. None of them had run that fast in years.

On the Christmas after Rose Tyler 26, Rose Tyler-Smith and John Tyler-Smith celebrated their first Christmas as a family with their infant daughter Athena Georgia Tyler-Smith.


End file.
